Spiritual Lust
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Letting go of the past is a hard thing to do. Especially for Maya. She missed her sister Mia. And the "Secret Activities" she taught her. Thankfully, Pearl's there to help. (Lemon Warning) (Yuri Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Spiritual Lust

An Ace Attorney One-Shot.

A Maya x Pearl Yuri Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin's back once again for another story! Today I'm in an Ace Attorney mood, and since Maya and Pearl are my two favorite characters, I made this. Plus I was inspired by a pretty spicy hentai pic of them. Now for the usual disclaimers!

1\. I do not own Ace Attorney nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, the door is right behind you. If not, lock it.

3\. This story also contains Yuri, AKA Girl's Love, AKA Hot Lesbian action! If this disturbs you, refer to disclaimer 2.

4\. This story also contains Lolicon. If this disturbs you, refer to disclaimer 3. Also be careful, because if you get caught reading this, Phoenix ain't gonna defend you.

Now let us begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maya lay awake in her bed late at night, the light of the moon shining in through the window. She was feeling very needy. Her body burned with desire, so much that she had removed her blanket and untied the front of her yukata, her panties exposed to the night air and her C-cup breasts going up and down with the rhythm of her breathing.

"I wish you were still here sis..." She muttered to herself.

Maya shut her eyes and with her left hand, she began to fondle her breast, gently pinching her nipple while her right hand traveled south into her panties to dip her index and middle fingers inside her wet pussy while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, more..." She moaned.

She continued pushing her fingers in and out her moist caverns while bucking her hips in rhythm.

"Oh yeah, keep going, more sis!" She moaned louder.

Flashbacks to her childhood rushed back as her shoved her ring finger into her pussy as well.

She thought back to when she walked in on her sister Mia masturbating when she was a kid. Mia invited her inside and she seduced Maya, introducing her kid sister to sex. It had become a regular thing for both girls, Maya sneaking to her sister's room and they would make love. Maya had grown accustomed to this regular event between her and older sis.

It broke her heart when Mia left the village to become an Attorney, but it shattered entirely when Mia was killed. Not to mention poor Maya was accused of her sister's death. Talk about adding insult to injury.

Thankfully Maya was saved by Phoenix Wright, the Attorney who worked under Mia and found her real killer. Maya had almost lost hope, but Phoenix was her saving grace. She had become close friends with him ever since and they had been on lots of different adventures together. Even so, Maya still missed Mia, even to this day.

Maya's desire grew stronger and soon enough she was jackhammering her fingers into her pussy, as she remembered when Mia would eat her out and suck on her clit while fingering her. The heat into her lower body was getting stronger, signaling her coming climax.

"Almost there, almost there, oh Mia!" She almost screamed.

"Mystic Maya?"

Maya gasped and sat up quickly, seeing her little cousin Pearl peaking through the door.

"Pearly! What are doing up this late?!" Maya inquired.

"I... I heard noises. I wanted to see if you were alright." Little Pearl answered meekly.

She looked at her older cousin and noticed her odd appearance.

"Mystic Maya, why are you letting your boobies show? And did you wet yourself? Your underwear looks wet." Pearl asked curiously.

"Oh, um...I... uh..." Maya was caught between a rock and a hard place, she wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, the flashbacks surged through her mind again, and since she hadn't relieved herself, it made her desire grow beyond all rational thinking. She looked at the little girl peeking from behind the door, and remembered when the same thing happened when she walked in on Mia.

"Pearly," she began in a sultry voice. "Close the door and come sit with your cousin."

Curious, the little girl did as she was told, shutting the door behind her and sitting next to Maya on the bed.

"Pearly, do you know what I was doing?" The older girl asked her.

Pearl shook her head.

"Well, sometimes I get these, 'urges', and I need to satisfy them. It's a very private thing, because it's also very naughty." She explained.

"What kind of 'urges'?" Pearl asked.

"Like I want my private places touched."

"Why though? That's weird."

"It's because it feels good Pearly." Maya said simply.

"Really? Like how good?" Pearl looked up at her with big eyes.

"It's like the best feeling ever Pearl. But you know what's even better?"

"What is it?" Pearl asked with slight bit of excitement in her voice.

"It's doing it with someone else. My sister and I used to do this a lot when I was younger." Maya admitted.

"You would do it with Mystic Mia?" Pearl asked, eyes widened.

"Yeah, she taught it to me." Maya leaned over and wrapped her arms around her cousin and pulled her close.

"Do you want me to teach you?" She whispered in her ear.

Pearl looked at her in awe, many thoughts and emotions swirling around in her head at once. Soon enough, she gulped and looked at Maya right in the eye, and nodded. "Yes!"

Maya smiled wide. She moved Pearl to the center of the bed and untied the sash on her yukata and took it off the young girl, leaving her in just her panties.

"Okay, just lay down now." Maya said as she gently pushed little Pearly down with her head on the pillows before pulling her panties off.

"Mystic Maya, this is embarrassing..." Pearl whined.

Maya wasn't listening, she too enraptured by the sight of Pearl's untouched pussy, her bare vulva out for Maya to see. She gulps before speaking.

"Don't worry Pearly, you'll love it."

With that, Maya spread Pearl's legs, leaned in and began eating out her younger cousin.

"Kyaaa! Mystic Maya! No! No! That's dirty! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Pearl cried out, trying to squirm away.

Maya held her by the hips and ignored her cries to stop. She continued licking up and down Pearl's pussy lips, loving the taste of Pearl's clean skin. Pearl kept moaning in protest and trying to squirm away, but she realized that she's fighting a losing battle, and eventually stopped trying to get away and just lied there, letting these new feelings enrapture her. The more Maya licked her, the more Pearl realized that she loved it. Soon Pearl's moans were now entirely of pleasure.

Maya then took it up a notch and started lightly licking Pearl's clit, making her younger cousin yelp and moan louder, Maya even pushing a finger into Pearl's fresh caverns.

"More! More Mystic Maya! I want more!" Pearl called out as she wrapped her legs around Maya's head.

Maya complied and inserted a second finger inside Pearl and sucked harder on her clit. Soon enough, Pearl felt her insides tightening and her breathing became more rapid.

"Mystic Maya! Something's happening! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhh!!!" Pearl screamed out as she had her first ever orgasm.

Pearl released her hold on Maya's head and her legs fell back into the bed, the little girl trying to catch her breath.

"How was it Pearly?" Maya asked her.

Pearl looked up at her, her face full of awe. "That was awesome!"

Maya smiled, happy that Pearl loved it, like she did when Mia used to do it to her.

"Well I hope you're not done already, it's my turn now." Maya explained, lying next to Pearl while taking her own panties off.

"Come on, you gotta do me now." She told her.

Pearl nodded and climbed in between Maya's legs.

"Mystic Maya, you've got hair down there." Pearl told her in surprise.

Maya giggled.

"Of course I do silly, all girls get hair down there when they get older."

"Really? Me too?"

"Yes, you will too one day."

"Wow!"

"Oh Pearly, don't keep me waiting sweetie." Maya begged.

Pearl nodded in understanding and hesitantly stuck out her tongue before begging to lick Maya's pussy.

"Yes! Yes! YES!!! More Pearly! I haven't been eaten out in years! Oh god yes!"

Pleased that she's making Maya happy, Pearl started licking faster.

"Pearly! Pearly my clit! Lick my clit! Lick my clit and push your fingers in!" Maya begged and she fondled her own breasts.

Heeding her cousin's wish, Pearl focused on licking Maya's nub while pushing 3 of her fingers easily into Maya's pussy as well.

"Keep going! Keep! Going! YES! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM SO HARD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Maya screamed so loudly it could wake the dead.

She panted heavily, coming down from her high. Maya looked up and saw Pearl wiping her mouth.

"Mystic Maya, you squirted like a fountain! Was that normal?" She asked.

"Oh yes Pearly! That was the best orgasm I've ever had. It would be surprised if I didn't." Maya said before hugging her beloved cousin.

"Or-gas-um?" Pearl tried to sound out this new word.

"Yes Pearly, that's the good feeling you felt earlier." Maya explained.

"Wow."

"Hey Pearly?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go again before we go to bed?"

"Yes please!"

Smiling, Maya had Pearl sit in front of her and she put her right leg over Pearl's left one, while has Pearl put her right over her left.

"Okay, now scooch closer."

Pearl complied and soon, they were close enough that their pussy's touched.

"Just start rubbing okay?" Maya asked her while gyrating her hips, rubbing her vulva against Pearl's.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Mystic Maya, you're so slippery!" Pearl moaned out, gyrating her hips as well.

The girls both continued to scissor with each other, their clits both poking each other. They both sped up and their moans got louder and louder. "Oh Pearly, thank you so much! I've needed this for years!" Maya cried out.

"You're welcome Mystic Maya! As long as I'm making you happy!"

They both sped up even more and they can both feel their impending orgasms approaching hard and fast.

"Yes yes yes! I feel it! PEARLY I'M CUMMING!!!"

"Me too! Mystic Maya I am too! AHHHHHH I LOVE YOU!!!"

The 2 girls both lied on their backs with their legs still entwined, panting from their lovemaking. Pearl sat up and crawled over to Maya and pulled the blanket over themselves. The cousins looked at each other and smiled, and without any words, they closed their eyes, ready to enter dream land.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the end of that one. Hoped you guy's loved it.

Chozin out!


End file.
